lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanami Kirisaki
Hanami "Hana" Kirisaki is a main character in Yu-Gi-Oh! L.O.G. She is human with the ability to change into a card form (namely Miracle Knight - Hana), and is Yuichi Ido's "Partner", for lack of a better term. Appearance Hanami is of average height for someone her age, standing 20 or so inches below Yuichi, but still being slightly taller than Sato. She has long, blonde hair that she keeps in tied with two red ribbons in a twin-tail style. Her eyes are sky blue. Hanami's main outfit consists of a long sleeved, purple shirt underneath a pink, pocketed vest, a white skirt, black knee socks, and red shoes. When lying about, she usually wears a pink hoodie with cat-like ears on the hood, but retains her socks and skirt. She also apparently wears black underwear (according to Yuichi, though it may have been a joke). Noticeably, she wears a white strap with a small, golden bell around he neck, which is the same strap worn by Yuichi, although Yuichi wears his on his wrist. This strap allows Hanami to transform. Personality Hanami is bright, bubbly, and very happy most of the time, at least when she is around "good" people. She tends to try to have as much as fun as possible all of the time, though she has a bad habit of going overboard (much to the annoyance of Yuichi). She also has many "cute moments", where regardless of the circumstances, she can easily earn the forgiveness of Yuichi after she has done something wrong. Despite being 17 years old, like Yuichi, she is very childish, though unlike Yuichi, hers shows out more than just sometimes. Also like Yuichi, she has a quick temper, but is more akin to verbal abuse than physical abuse towards those who incur her anger. Despite this outgoing nature, Hanami is very insecure about herself, and is unsure if she really belongs with her friends. This mainly stems from emotional abuse she suffered from years before when she was unable to control her powers, and as a result, was often left alone. She does, however, try to hold faith that her friends, particularly Yuichi, won't leave her. Like Yuichi, she also has an extreme liking for sweets, albeit hers is geared more towards things like cake in contrast to Yuichi, who tends to eat more candy than the former. Abilities Hanami's main ability is to change herself into her card form, Miracle Knight - Hana. While there have been many accounts of cards changing into physical forms, Hana is the first human to be able to change back and forth between forms. She also is able to retain some of her strengths from her card form while in her normal form; She is able to summon her weapon, which is a javelin, out of thin air. Despite not being a Duelist herself, Hanami has vast knowledge of cards and strategy. Biography In the first Event, Hanami appears (in card form) during Yuichi and Sato's Duel. More Coming Later... Trivia * Hanami's ideal voice actor would be Yukari Tamura. Category:Characters